La llave del amor
by Icybook
Summary: Su amor, no era quien creía, pero sabia que no era ese su amor, porque su corazón seguía cerrado como una puerta y solo se abriría con la llave del verdadero amor.


En Arendal todos eran muy felices a excepción de una persona; la reina Elsa. Todo el reino estaba muy feliz, pues pronto se celebrarían dos bodas; la boda de la princesa Anna con el repartidor de hielo oficial de Arendal, y la otra boda no tan esperada de la reina Elsa con el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur. Después de que pasaron 3 meses de que la reina descongelara el reino, el rey de las islas del sur obligó a la reina Elsa a que se casara con Hans o cortarían sus alianzas con Arendal, y en este momento Arendal necesitaba de las islas.

Flashback….

La joven reina de Arendal, estaba sentada en la fuente que se encontraba en medio del jardín del castillo cuando llego el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto molesta.

-solamente vengo a platicar con usted majestad- dijo arrogante –o ¿te puedo tratar de "amor"?- pregunto acercándose a la joven reina la cual nerviosa se comenzó apartar de él –tranquila hermosa, créeme tu a mí no me interesas en lo más mínimo, lo único atrayente en ti que encuentro es tu corona- le dijo, Elsa solamente miro hacia el suelo no quería ni si quiera ver a ese idiota que había hecho de su vida un infierno.

-no me casare contigo- exclamo enojada –si tienes 12 hermanos podre casarme con alguno de ellos, no necesariamente contigo- dijo triunfadoramente.

-todos están casados querida- dijo sonriente –y si no quieres casarte conmigo no te preocupes, no lo hagas, al fin y al cabo que Arendal es el que necesita de nosotros, no nosotros de Arendal- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundida –ustedes también necesitan de Arendal, si no ¿Por qué esta asociación?- dijo seriamente.

-no querida, no necesitamos de Arendal, mis hermanos están casados con princesas de diferentes reinos así que ellos nos pueden ayudar, en cambio Arendal- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella –no tiene quien lo apoye, y después de lo sucedido en tu coronación nadie querrá ser tu socio- dijo –pero nosotros te estamos dando esta única oportunidad, pero si quieres que tu reino se vaya a la ruina no te cases conmigo- dijo y se fue de allí el pelirrojo.

Fin del flashback.

Xx

-¡Te Odio!- grito la pelirroja a Hans el cual se encontraba frente a ella sonriendo sínicamente.

-Yo también te quiero Anna- dijo sarcásticamente Hans mientras alzaba su mano hacia arriba la cual sujetaba un collar que le pertenecía a Anna.

-Devuélvemelo es mío- dijo la pelirroja mientras intentaba alcanzar su collar pero no era tan alta, como para alcanzarlo –bien tu ganas Hans ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Anna.

-Un beso- pidió el pelirrojo sonriente, mientras que Anna se quedó con la boca abierta ¿acaso Hans le había pedido un beso? Hans al ver la cara de Anna rio –tranquila, no un beso en los labios si no que un beso en la mejilla.

-mmm ¿no puede ser otra cosa? Te prometo que are lo que sea- dijo –es que ese collar, es muy importante para mí.

-bien entonces haz lo que te pido- dijo Hans –si es que lo quieres recuperar- dijo mientras examinaba el objeto.

-de verdad are lo que sea, menos eso- pidió Anna.

-bien entonces no te lo daré- dijo Hans mientras se alejaba, pero Anna se fue corriendo detrás de él.

-bien tú ganas- dijo la pelirroja, Hans sonrío ampliamente –sé que me odiare toda mi vida por esto- dijo la pelirrojo en voz alta, se acercó a Hans y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos al instante se sonrojaron, rápidamente Anna se separó de él y le arrebato el collar y se alejó de ahí.

Elsa pasaba por ahí, pero al ver a Hans mejor decidió irse, pero para su mala suerte Hans la vio y fue tras ella.

-espera Elsa, solo te quiero avisar que saldré al pueblo- dijo Hans –y te aviso porque no quiero que se repita lo que paso el otro día con tu cuñadito ese, el repartidor de hielo- dijo Hans.

-para empezar su nombre es kristoff, y en segundo; tú lo provocaste- dijo Elsa.

Flashback….

Hans iba saliendo del castillo, cuando kristoff lo vio y fue tras él.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto kristoff, pues Elsa le había dicho que vigilara a Hans y no lo dejara salir, pues algo tramaba.

-a ti que te importa repartidor- dijo Hans mientras continuaba su camino.

-tú no puedes salir de aquí- grito kristoff.

-y ¿Quién me lo va impedir? ¿Tu?- pregunto Hans sarcásticamente –no me hagas reír.

-si yo ¿algún problema princesa?- pregunto kristoff enojado.

-no me llamas así, que no somos iguales- dijo Hans defendiéndose de cómo lo llamo kristoff.

-claro que no, porque yo no soy un mentiroso, ni un casi-asesino- dijo kristoff.

-y yo al menos no soy un repartidor de hielo, que no tiene ni clase social- dijo Hans –y yo al menos no me voy a casar con una tonta como Anna- dijo Hans enojado. Esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso de agua, kristoff no iba permitir que Hans hablara mal de Anna. Así que estaba a punto de pegarle cuando llegaron Elsa y Anna a detenerlos.

Fin del flashback

-bien solamente te aviso que no estoy tramando nada y que voy a salir, para que le avises a tu cuñado- dijo Hans mientras se alejaba y dejaba a Elsa muy pensativa….

Xx

Hi everyone! ¿Cómo Están? Bien pues espero y les haya agradado esta nueva historia, porque pues la verdad esta historia no solo es mía, pues la idea se nos ocurrió a mí y a mis dos primas: Majo y Marisa, esta idea se nos ocurrió mientras platicábamos de Frozen y de la serie Once Upon A Time, a mí no me gusta mucho pero a ellas si, y de repente pues se nos vino esta idea.

MajoAndMarisa


End file.
